It Started in a Chat (Drarry)
by MugglefiedMalfoy
Summary: Hemione and Pansy want to get Draco and Harry together. But... they end up getting more than they bargained for...
1. The Drarry Plan

**_~Draco= Harry's true love._**

 ** _~Harry= super gay for draco._**

 ** _~Ron=red wander_**

 ** _~Pansy=pants_**

 ** _~Hermione=book worm._**

 ** _~Blaise= Ron's secret lover._**

* * *

 **Doragon; Draco, Pansy, Ron~**

 **UniKitty; Harry, Blaise, Hermione~ (UniKitty321 from Wattpad.)**

 ***Beta: sushichunfe (Wattpad)**

* * *

 **Book worm:** So, Pansy, my darling, we need our drastic plan of Drarry to work!

 **Pants:** I know, Hermione, but... How? They act like they hate each other...

 **Book worm:** You know Draco's gay, and I know Harry's gay, they just need a push in the right direction.

 **Pants:** You're right, I mean have you seen their names?!

 **Book worm:** Yes! It's beautiful!

 **Pants:** When we were talking earlier, Draco was asking me if I knew who it was.

 **Book worm:** I have an idea!

 **Pants:** What! What is it!

 **Book worm:** Let's add this to the chat!We can include Blaise and Ron, too. Make them feel the Drarry!

 **Pants:** I agree... Wait! Does Ron know Blaise's name?

 **Book worm:** I don't know, I'm not his mother! Plus, does it matter?

 **Pants:** Well... I don't want Ron freaking out...

 **Book worm:** I think it'll be funny.

 **Pants:** You're right, Hermione! It will be funny!

* * *

 ** _Adds the boys to chat_**

* * *

 **Ron's secret lover:** Why was I added to this girl talk?

 **Red Wonder:** I agree! Wait! W-what! Who the bloody hell are you!

 **Ron's secret lover:** Depends, who are you?

 **Red Wonder:** I'm Ron!

 **Ron's secret lover:** Shit! Get me out of here!

 **Pants:** Nope, we need your help...

 **Book worm:** Yep, we need your two help with Drarry! So, you're not leaving Blaise.

 **Red Wander:** BLAISE?!

 **Ron's secret lover:** Ummm. Hi?

 **Red Wander:** You... you... What the fuck!

 **Ron's secret lover:** Okay, I'll change it for you. I Mean, I'm sorry!

 **Red Wonder:** I'm not mad, I'm just confused...

 **Book worm:** Why are you being so daft! He loves you!

 **Red Wonder:** But... Why me? I mean, there's tons of people out there... How could someone love me...

 **Ron's secret lover:** Because you're cute and funny, your hair's nice,and why the bloody hell not!

 **Red Wonder:** O/O

 **Ron's secret lover:** I'll take that as a good thing.

 **Pants:** Ron? Say something...

 **Red Wonder:** Uhh...Thanks B-blaise...

 **Book worm:** As you can see, he is not good with the whole, flirting thing. Lol, he's staring at his phone blushing like a tomato.

 **Ron's secret lover:** Aww. Cute! :-)

 **Red Wonder:** Hermione!

 **Book worm:** Oh come on! He called you cute! You should be thankful!

 **Ron's secret lover:** So, Ron, how about a date? :)

 **Red Wonder:** Tonight?

 **Ron's secret lover:** If that is what you want.

 **Red Wonder:** O-ok

 **Pants:** Blaise! Change your name!

* * *

 ** _Blaise changes his name to Ron's obvious lover!_**

* * *

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Yay! Ron meet me at the lake at 5!

 **Red Wonder:** Ok!

 **Pants:** Boys! Back to why we brought you here...

 **Book worm:** Drarry, this is all about the Drarry! Not Blron!

 **Red Wonder:** I... I don't even know what you're talking about!

 **Book worm:** Blron is you, Ron + Blaise = Blron and we're supposed to be talking about Drarry, not you two!

 **Red Wonder:** What's that?

 **Book worm:** What do you mean 'What's that'!?

 **Red Wonder:** what is Drarry? Hermione...?

 **Book worm:** Drarry. Draco + Harry, and, yes, this is Hermione.

 **Red Wonder:** Wait. Wait. Wait... you want to get Malfoy... and Harry together...

 **Book worm:** Yes, Ron keep up.

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Hmm. Draco and Harry. That may get Draco to shut up about how much he wants to shag him.

 **Red Wonder:** WAIT! WHAT!

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Well, he doesn't actually say it, but he goes on and on about Potter. I sit there like 'Just kiss him already'!

 **Book worm:** One if us! One of us!

 **Pants:** So, should we talk to them or stick them in a chat with one of us, but the person they're stuck with cannot talk to them...

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Uhh...What?

 **Pants:** Should we all talk to them, or make them talk alone...

 **Book worm:** Let's all talk to them, so, we can witness the Drarry happen!

 **Red Wonder:** Do me and Blaise HAVE to be there...

 **Book worm:** Yes! You need to help your friends find their true love for each other!

 **Red Wonder:** But, I have a date in 2 hours!

 **Book worm:** So! You have two hours to help! Do you wanna help your friends Ron?

 **Red Wonder:** Ugh! I'll give you an hour and a half!

 **Book worm:** There's a good little Ron. You wanna treat? 😁😂

 **Red Wonder:** Yes! Give me a cookie, I know you have some, they're right beside you!

 **Book worm:** Fine here's a cookie. Don't eat too many, you do have a date.

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Great! Now, I want a cookie! ️

 **Pants:** Me, too! Thanks a lot, Ron!

 **Ron's obvious lover:** I blame Hermione.

 **Book worm:** You can get some at dinner, you children! Now let's add Draco and Harry, so we can make DRARRY happen!

 **Red Wonder:** Why are we doing this, now, again?

 **Book worm:** Because this book isn't about us four, it's about Drarry!

 **Pants:** Uhhh... Book?

 **Book worm:** Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to crush the fourth wall.

 **Red Wonder:** The Fourth wall? Hermione, are you alright?

 **Book work:** I'm fine! Now let's add the gay lovers!

 **Red Wonder:** But, we're already here!


	2. Here We Go Again

_~Draco= Harry's true love._

 _~Harry= super gay for draco._

 _~Ron=red wander_

 _~Pansy=pants_

 _~Hermione=book worm._

 _~Blaise= Ron's obvious lover._

 **me; Draco, Pansy, Ron~**

 **UniKitty321; Harry, Blaise, Hermione~  
**

* * *

 **Adds Draco and Harry.**

* * *

 **Super gay for Draco:** What are we talking about?

 **Harry's true love:** Huh? Who are you?

 **Super gay for draco:** I should be asking the same...

 **Harry's true love:** Why?

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Really, guys! Are you serious?

 **Pants:** Blaise... You and Ron, did the same thing!

 **Super gay for Draco:** WTF! Blaise, you're shagging my friend!

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Dude, we just started dating!

 **Red Wonder:** Yeah, mate, calm down!

 **Super gay for Draco:** I can't calm down! I'm in a rage!

 **Harry's true love:** Wow…

 **Book worm:** If you have not realized who the other is yet, I'll be disappointed.

 **Super gay for Draco:** Well, I don't know who 'Harry's true love' is.

 **Harry's true love:** And I don't know who's 'Super'… Wait a second!

 **Book worm:** Finally figured it out! Yes!

 **Harry's true love:** I-I gotta go.

 **Pants:** No, you can't!

 **Harry's true love:** And why not?

 **Pants:** You gotta talk about your feelings.

 **Super gay for Draco:** And I wanna know who you are.

 **Harry's true love:** Figure it out…

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Well, 'Harry's true love', do you know who 'Super gay for Draco' is?

 **Harry's true love:** Yes Blaise…

 **Super gay for Draco:** Plus, why do we need to talk about our feelings!?

 **Harry's true love:** Oh! Look at the time! I gotta to go!

 **Book worm:** If you leave this chat, Malfoy, I'll give you more than a broken nose!

 **Super gay for Draco:** Oh, shit! It's malfoy! I-I got to go!

* * *

 _ **Harry leaves the group**_

* * *

 **Harry's true love:** -_- Granger…

 **Ron's obvious lover:** I am some what glad we stayed.

 **Pants:** Blaise, -_- just go on your date…

 **Ron's obvious lover:** I thought you wanted us to stay?

 **Book worm:** Just go!

 **Pants:** Just go!

 **Ron's obvious lover:** Okay, okay! Come on, Ron. Meet me at the lake!

 **Red Wonder:** Ok!

* * *

 _ **Ron and Blaise leaves the group.**_

* * *

 **Pants:** Draco…

 **Harry's true love:** WHAT!

 **Pants:** Are you ok?

 **Harry's true love:** What do you think!

 **Pants:** Hermione, get Harry back here…

 **Book worm:** He locked himself in his room

 **Pants:** That's why you have a wand, Hermione.

 **Book worm** : Oh yeah!

 **Harry's true lover:** Do I really have to talk to him …

 **Pants:** Yes! He obviously likes you!

* * *

 _ **Harry joins group**_

* * *

 **Book worm:** I got him!

 **Super Gay for Draco** : I don't wanna talk!

 **Pants:** to BAD! lol

 **Book worm!** You both have an obsession, and you need to talk about it!

 **Super gay for Draco:** It's not an obsession!

 **Harry's true love:** Yeah!

 **Pants:** Whatever… JUST TALK!

 **Harry's true love:** Okay, Okay…

 **Super gay for Draco:** What is there to talk about. We hate each other.

 **Pants:** POTTER! READ YOUR BLOODY NAME!

 **Super gay for Draco:** Oh. That. Um.

 **Harry's true love:** Uhhh… O/O, Potter, do you wanna talk about this?

 **Super gay for Draco:** Depends. What will happen?

 **Harry's true love:** I don't know…

 **Book worm:** It's happening the ship is setting sail!Take that JK!

 **Super gay for Draco:** What is happening?

 **Harry's true love:** I don't know… Should we make a run for it, while we still can?

 **Super gay for Draco** : We are on phones,Malfoy, we can make our own group.

* * *

 _ **Harry and Draco leaves.**_

* * *

 **Book worm** : They left! ️

 **Pants:** Sooo, we're going to go spy on blaise and Ron now?…

 **Book worm:** They snuck into the boy's dorm of Gryffindor... I think, they're shagging.

 **Pants:** Soo, what now?…

 **Book worm:** We spy on Blaise and Ron! Duh!

 **Pants:** -_-Bye Hermione

* * *

 _ **Pansy leaves**_

* * *

 **Book worm:** Bitch!

 **Super gay for Draco:** So you wanna talk...

 **Harry's true love:** Not really… What are we supposed to talk about?

 **Super gay for Draco:** The fact that you love me?

 **Harry's true love:** In your dreams…

 **Super gay for Draco** : Yes, it has happened in my dreams, now look at your name.

 **Harry's true love:** O/O, Make Me!

 **Super gay for Draco:** Oh, come on, Draco! I know you'd like to have me!

 **Harry's true love:** N-no! Why do you say that….

 **Super gay for Draco:** Because, your name is Harry's true love, and who does not love me?

 **Harry's true love:** When do you want the list?

 **Super gay for Draco:** Fuck you, Malfoy!

 **Harry's true love:** no… It would be the other way around…

 **Super gay for Draco:** Wanna bet? ;)

 **Harry's true love:** Yep, now, look behind you…


	3. Hermione -sigh-

_~Draco= Harry's true love._

 _~Harry= super gay for draco._

 _~Ron=red wander_

 _~Pansy=pants_

 _~Hermione=book worm._

 _~Blaise= Ron's obvious lover._

* * *

 **me; Draco, Pansy, Ron~**

 **UniKitty321; Harry, Blaise, Hermione~**

* * *

 _ **Off of the Chat Room**_

* * *

Harry looks behind him and Draco is there. "Hello, my love!" Harry says.

Draco grabs harry and pulls out of the Gryffindor common, and to the room of requirements.

"Wow, you really wanna do this?" Harry says,smirking, as he watches Draco pace in front of the wall.

Draco doesn't answer, instead he pulls Harry into the room, and shuts the door. Draco, then, pins Harry to the door.

Harry smiles and says, "Wow, aren't you being rough."

"Shut up!" Draco growls, then roughly kisses him, Harry responds immediately. Harry pulls Draco closer, and begins to rub against him, just to see how far Draco will go. Draco pushes Harry harder into the door, and begins biting at his neck, making Harry whimper. Draco pulls back smirking, happy at Harry's reaction. He turns them around and pushes Harry into a bed climbing on top.

"You're cute, Potter, I'll give you that." he says. Pulling off their shirts, Draco starts to kiss and nip at the skin of Harry's neck.

Harry whimpers more making Draco laugh. "I hate you, Malfoy." Harry says.

"You wanted this." Draco says, as he pulls Harry's pants off, showing his arousal more. "From what I can tell, you still do." Draco adds, tugging off Harry's boxers..

Draco licks Harry's cock, gaining an even louder noise from Harry, Draco laughed and continued to lick Harry's cock. Draco puts Harry in his mouth and starts to suck, HARD.

Just as Harry is on the brink of cumming, Draco pulls away and takes off his own pants and boxers. Harry sits up and the moves to where his face is in front of Draco cock. Harry begins licking the blonde's cock, making Draco moan a bit. Then he takes all of Draco into his mouth, but is a little more sloppy than Draco was.

"Damn, Potter, are you new to this?" Draco asks, as he pulls Harry away.

"Yes, you?" Harry asked.

"Believe it or not, I am." Draco says, as he push Harry back onto the bed, and begins to kiss and grind against him.

Draco grabs the lube that is sitting on the dresser, and coats his fingers and cock with it. Harry moves uncomfortably underneath him and whimpers,"Please, don't hurt me."

Draco snickers, and asks, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry glares, and replies, "You, wish."

Draco pushes three fingers into Harry, making Harry gasp in pain, but he soon Draco hits a spot inside him making him moan in pleasure. When Draco is done preparing Harry, he pulls out his fingers and positions himself behind Harry. Draco starts to slowly push into Harry, Harry moans and pushes himself back, pushing Draco further into him.

Once Draco is completely inside, he looks down at Harry, "You, okay, Potter?"

Harry nods and says, "Call me, Harry, I think we've reached that point."

Draco laughed and says, "Okay, Harry."

Draco pulls out a thrust back in, earning a loud moan from Harry. Draco continues to thrust into Harry, sending wave of pleasure through them.. Draco cums inside Harry as Harry cuns on their stomachs and chests, Draco pulls out and lays next to Harry.

"I told you, I'd be the one doing the fucking." Draco says, pulling Harry to him.

"Whatever." Harry mumbles, cuddling into Draco.

As they start to fall asleep, Harry's phone goes off across the room. "Damned phone!" Harry grumbles, getting up to check his messages.

"Who in the name of Merlin is it!" Draco yells.

"Hermione." Harry says opening his messages, and Draco turns on his phone.

 **Book worm:** Harry! How long does it take to have sex, come back!

* * *

 _ **Draco joins the group**_

* * *

 **Harry's true love:** Granger, go away!

* * *

 _ **Harry changes name to Draco's bitch**_

* * *

 **Draco's bitch** : Yeah! we were going to sleep! Do the same!

* * *

 _ **Draco changes his name to Harry's master**_

* * *

 **Harry's master:** Harry! Get off the phone, and come back to bed!

 **Draco's bitch:** Okay, Daddy!

 **Book worm:** Yes! Drarry has happened. I have to tell pansy!

* * *

 _ **Draco and Harry leave chat.**_

 _ **Pansy is added.**_

* * *

 **Book worm:** It's happened, we did it!

 **Pants:** What are you talking about…

 **Book worm:** They did it in the RoR, they're now together!

 **Pants:** Blaise and Ron? I already knew that...

 **Book worm:** No,Draco and Harry!

 **Pants:** How do you know they did it...

 **Book worm:** I followed to the door, and heard Harry moaning and some loud knocking.

 **Pants:** Hermione…What are we going to do with you…

 **Book worm:** Just let me have my gay fangirl moments!

 **Pants:** You've followed 2 couples, today!

 **Book worm:** Three… I've also followed Dean and Seamus.

 **Pants:** Go get yourself a boyfriend!

 **Book worm:** What if I don't want a boyfriend? What if I want a girlfriend?

 **Pants:** Then, go get a girlfriend!

 **Book worm.** Okay! Pansy, will you be my girlfriend?

 **Pants:** O/O Y-yes!

 **Book worm:** Yay!

 **Pants:** Now, stop bugging the boys!

 **Book worm:** But... I must please my fangirl heart!

 **Pants:** Okay, just don't watch them have sex, Hermione!

 **Book worm:** I have never watched! I've just overhear…

 **Pants:** Hermione! You asked me earlier, if I wanted to watch Ron and Blaise!

 **Book worm:** I was kidding.

 **Pants:** Hermione! If i were there right now, I would ring your neck!

 **Book worm:** Why?! I thought you loved me!

 **Pants:** If you don't get down here, I will ring your neck!

 **Book worm:** Okay, fine! I'll be there in a few.


End file.
